gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoosier Millionaire
Hoosier Millionaire is a clone of $100,000 Fortune Hunt for the state of Indiana. Rules Main Game 1989-2000, 4/27/02-5/31/03 Six contestants each played three rounds and chose at least three numbers (one for each round) from a game board with 30 squares numbered 1-30. The dollar amounts ranged from $1,000-$10,000 (with $1,000 and $2,000 being the most common). There were also two bonus prizes (typically 5,000 Hoosier Lottery Scratch-Off tickets and a trip sponsored by ATA) on the board that "did not count towards a contestant's cash prize total" (that is, the contestant got to pick again until uncovering a number with a dollar amount). Round 3 eliminates the four contestants with the lowest dollar amounts until there were only two contestants left who both advanced to the playoff round. The contestant who ended with the most money moved on to the bonus round. All six contestants keep whatever money they earned (which was guaranteed to be at least $3,000). In the mid-1990s, a "Doubler" square was added to the game board which doubled whatever dollar amount was next picked. In the playoff, the players build on their previous scores, each picking until the opponent(s) can't catch up. 2000-4/20/02 Same idea, except that there were three players per game, 16 squares, and two rounds followed by the playoff. HM7.PNG|Barbara and the board back then. Bonus Round (Millionaire Round) Version 1 (1989–1990): The winning contestant is presented a board with four numbers. Behind each number are three green dollar signs and a red "no dollar sign" (called the "Stopper"). Picking the first dollar sign won the contestant $50,000. The contestant could then stop and take the $50,000 or risk it for a try at the second green dollar sign. Picking the second dollar sign earned the contestant $100,000. The contestant could then risk it by picking from the two remaining numbers; picking the third dollar sign won the contestant the $1,000,000 grand prize. Picking the Stopper symbol would lose the $50,000/$100,000 risked, but the contestant still keeps all money earned in the regular game as well as receiving a stack of free Hoosier Lottery scratch-off game tickets. Version 2 (1990–2/2000, 4/27/02-5/31/03): Same as version 1, but the three green dollar signs were replaced by $50,000, $100,000, and $1,000,000 symbols. This meant that the contestant could now win $1,000,000 on the first selection. In the mid-1990s, the two smaller prizes were increased to $150,000 and $200,000. Also, the contestant was presented with a glass case of $100,000 cash that they could take and forget about the bonus round (again, by hitting the red stop button to stop or green button to go on) or risk it for one of the bigger cash prizes. Again, picking the Stopper symbol (which was changed by this point to a matching exploding graphic like the cash prizes) lost all bonus round money but the contestant still kept whatever was earned in the regular game. It was also by this point that the contestant was presented his/her winnings with a big check; previously only those who won the $1,000,000 grand prize was presented with the big check at the end. HM1.PNG|Will you take $50,000 or will you go on? HM2.PNG|Will you take $100,000 or will you go on? HM4.PNG|This is what everyone wants to get HM3.PNG|No dollar signs allowed! HM5.PNG|Winning a million is fun with.... HM6.PNG|....Or without balloons. Version 3 (Millionaire Match, 2/2000-4/20/02): Nine squares are presented. Behind four of them are the first half of a dollar bill, "$50", "$100", "$150", and "$250". Behind three are the ",000"'s, and behind two are Stoppers. Forming a complete bill won that prize, finding both Stoppers ended the round (and won $25,000), and finding two ",000"'s on the first two pics won $1,000,000. Hysteria! On 6/7/03, new hosts (Cody Stark & Catt Sadler) and a new format debuted, in which the million was now awarded every 13 weeks. Main Game While the basic format (6 players & 30 numbers) remained, the following changes were made: *The minimum prize each contestant will win was doubled to $6,000. *The $1,000 squares were removed and replaced with $2,000 squares and additional bonus prizes ranging in value from $2,000-$5,000. *A new strategy in the preliminary round allowed the contestant who reveals the "Doubler" square to either use it immediately on his next selection, or to hold it to use on a selection later in the game. Hoosier Millionaire Doubler Seven spaces are presented, spelling out the word "DOUBLER". Behind them are three "doubler" squares, one "tripler" square and three "stoppers." If the player reveals a "doubler"/"tripler", their front game score is increased accordingly. It's possible for a player to hit all three "doubler" spaces followed by the "tripler", but if a stopper is found at any time, the player's total reverts back to the amount won in the front game. During the first six weeks of the season, the winner of each "Doubler" game was placed on a leaderboard. Starting with the seventh week, the "Doubler" game winner was placed only if his or her amount exceeded the lowest amount on the leader board. Tournament Every 12 weeks, the six players with the highest totals square off for a guaranteed $1 million. The Hoosier Millionaire Hysteria tournament is divided into quarterfinals, semi-finals and finals. The game has a basketball theme and is played on a 16-square board, which resembles a basketball backboard and net. Each quarter, players will select a square from the board, which will reveal a two-pointer ($2,000), three-pointer ($3,000), foul (opponent gains control and $1,000) or turnover (lose a turn). The players who win the quarter finals advance to the semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals compete in the championship game for $1 million. The winner of the championship game receives $1 million, and the remaining five players keep their total winnings from the tournament. Catchphrase "Thanks Mark!" - Lamont or Hobbs YouTube Videos Full Episode from 8/18/90 Promos for Hoosier Millionaire From the 80s (taped off WTTV in Indianapolis) From the 90s (taped off WLFI in Lafayette, IN) Full Episode from 4/13/02 (taped off WSBT in South Bend) Hoosier_Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 1|Part 1 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 2|Part 2 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 3|Part 3 Category:Big Prize Category:Regional Category:Indiana Category:Lottery Category:Long-Running Category:1989 premieres Category:2005 endings